This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 11-310147, filed Oct. 29, 1999, No. 11-310148, filed Oct. 29, 1999; and No. 11-310149, filed Oct. 29, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a camera having a plurality of kinds of photography modes, and more particularly to a camera enabling a change in the product specifications by replacing a part thereof.
Electronic cameras in recent years enable the selection of each mode at the time of photography. Then, in cameras which enable the selection of modes, camera products are prevalent which enable photography suitable to scenes to be photographed by the selection of each kind of mode in accordance with the scene to be photographed.
If the number of modes is increased in order to provide more special photographic effects to a plurality of scenes, however, the camera will have more and more functions. Some of the functions may be unnecessary to most users. And if there are too many functions, it may be difficult for most users to operate the camera.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 55-84930 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-150330 propose a technology which enables the selection of whether a data recording function is to be added by users by means of a data recording device detachable from the cameras. However, with a device described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 55-84930 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-150330, the specification selectable by users is only the data recording function. Besides, the operation thereof is very troublesome for users, and is, therefore, not preferable.
Besides, on the other hand, the desire of users is diversified, so that it is difficult to answer to the desire of users with only one product. Thus it has been desired that a product is provided which has a plurality of specifications.
However, the change of the specification of normal products requires the change of parts in the products and a control program. Besides, along with this, it becomes necessary to reconsider the process of manufacturing the products. Therefore, this leads to an increase in the cost thereof, and it has been difficult to instantly answer to the desire of users.
Furthermore, with such cameras, a selected mode can be visually recognized by a liquid crystal display panel or the like so that users can identify which mode is selected in accordance with the state of the selection of the modes in normal cameras. However, when an attempt is made to provide a display corresponding to a plurality of specifications, a large number of display items must be prepared inside of the liquid crystal display panel, which leads to an increase-in the size of the liquid crystal display.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a camera in which a plurality of specifications can be selected through a simple structure and a simple operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera which enables an easy display to users without increasing the size of a display element for displaying the state of the camera at the time of enabling the selection of a plurality of specifications and without increasing the cost thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a camera in which the change in the product specification can be will understood by users without increasing the size of a display element for displaying the state of the camera at the time of enabling the selection of the specifications.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera comprising:
a control circuit which corresponds to a first specification having a predetermined mode, and a second specification having a predetermined mode which is different at least in part from the mode in the first specification;
first switch patterns for changing the mode on the basis of the first specification;
second switch patterns for changing the mode on the basis of the second specification;
an operation member corresponding to either of the first switch patterns and the second switch patterns; and
a holding member on which the operation members are attached;
wherein the specification of the camera is changed by alternatively selecting and attaching the operation members.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera comprising:
a first electric contact;
a second electric contact provided at a position different from the position of the first electric contact;
a third electric contact provided at a position different from the positions of the first electric contact and the second electric contact;
a control circuit for selecting a mode of the camera in accordance with the conduction state between the first electric contact and the second electric contact, or the conduction state between the second electric contact and the third electric contact; and
an attachment for holding either a first operation member which allows the first electric contact and the second electric contact to be electrically connectable, or a second operation member which allows the second electric contact and the third electric contact to be electrically connectable,
wherein the first and second operation members change the specification of the camera when held by the attachment.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera comprising:
a first switch constituted of a pair of electric contacts for selecting a mode of the camera;
a second switch provided at a position different from the position of the first switch and constituted of a pair of electric contacts for selecting the mode of the camera; and
an attachment portion on which either a first holding member corresponding to the first operation member is attached which enables to operate the first switch or a second holding member corresponding to the second operation member is attached which enables to operate the second switch;
wherein the specification of the camera is changed by selecting and attaching the first holding member and the second holding member.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera comprising:
a first switch corresponding to a first operation member for selecting a mode of the camera;
a second switch arranged at a position different from the position of the first switch and corresponding to a second operation member for selecting the mode of the camera;
wherein the specification of the camera is changed by optionally selecting and attaching the first operation member and the second operation member.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera comprising:
a control circuit which corresponds to a first specification having a predetermined mode, and a second specification having a predetermined mode which is different at least in part from the mode in the first specification;
a first switch corresponding to the first specification;
a second switch corresponding to the second specification;
an attachment portion on which a first operation member is arranged to operate the first switch when the first specification is selected, or a second operation member is arranged to operate the second switch when the second specification is selected;
wherein the control circuit changes over a mode of the camera on the basis of the first specification in accordance with an input of the first switch and changes over the mode on the basis of the second specification in accordance with an input of the second switch.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a camera comprising:
a control circuit which corresponds to the first specification having a predetermined mode of the camera, and to the second specification having a predetermined mode a part of which is different from the first specification;
an attachment portion on which either the first operation member attached on the camera is attached when the first specification is selected, or a second operation member attached on the camera is attached when the second specification is selected;
a first switch corresponding to the first specification; and
a second switch corresponding to the second specification;
wherein the first specification and the second specification are selected by selecting the first operation member and the second operation member, and the control circuit changes over the mode of the camera on the basis of the first specification in accordance with the input of the first switch and changes over the mode of the camera on the basis of the second specification in accordance with the input of the second switch.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a camera comprising the steps of:
manufacturing an assemblage of parts which corresponds to the camera of the first specification and the camera of the second specification, the assemblage corresponding to the camera of the first and the camera of the second specification and including:
a first switch for selecting a mode on the basis of the first specification in the camera of the first specification,
a second switch for selecting a mode on the basis of the second specification in the camera of the second specification, and
a control circuit for selecting the mode in accordance with the output of the a first switch and the second switch; and
selecting one of the camera of the first specification and the camera of the second specification;
wherein the method for manufacturing the camera of the first specification comprises the step of attaching an operation member for operating the first switch, and the method for manufacturing the camera of the second specification comprises the step of attaching an operation member for operating the second switch.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a camera comprising the steps of:
manufacturing a first specification camera, which includes the step of attaching an operation member for operating the first switch which selects the first mode on the basis of the first specification; and
manufacturing a second specification camera, which includes the steps of:
attaching an operation member for operating operate the second switch to select the second mode on the basis of the camera of the second specification; and
assembling parts for the camera of the specification selected.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.